A base station in a radio communication system generally includes a radio remote unit (Radio Remote Unit, RRU). A radio remote unit may include multiple multi-carrier power amplifiers. Each multi-carrier power amplifier may bear multiple carrier signals to implement power amplification for the carrier signals.
When an existing base station runs, each carrier is borne on the multi-carrier power amplifiers in the radio remote unit and then the signal with amplified power is transmitted.
During research of the prior art, the inventor finds that when the radio remote unit in the prior art bears carriers, it bears the carriers on the corresponding power amplifiers according a preset correspondence between the carriers and the power amplifier. During running of the base station, the preset correspondence is fixed; however, the transmit power of a carrier changes with the impact of the power control, user mobility, and channel change status. In the prior art, proper power amplifiers cannot be flexibly selected for bearing carriers, according to the change of the transmit power of the carriers. The efficiency curve of a power amplifier is generally non linear. This results in low average work efficiency of the power amplifier.